Tailsmo: I still need you
by Hildes2002
Summary: After the Meterax battle, Everyone returned home and lived a peaceful life, except for Tails. Coping for the loss of his love, he isolates himself from everyone and is suffering depression. Will his friends try to get their little foxy friend back, or will he be in sadness forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning. Tails was feeling numb, ever since he got back home. He's been isolating himself from the rest of his friends, including Sonic. How could he have done that to… Cosmo. Of course, it was for the sake of the universe. But, was that really the solution? He loved her. All those times they spent together, especially when they were preparing a party for everyone on the ship. Of course it didn't go like they planned, but everyone was happy. Tails even gave Cosmo that flower gift, which made her really happy. If only, she was still here.

Tails had to snap out of it, perhaps some coffee would help. He got out of his bed, and made his way to the kitchen. His house was a mess. Burger wrappers, soda cans, and other junk that would describe his house as a living pig stein. Finally, he reached the kitchen. He turned on his coffee machine, and waited for his coffee. He really needed to clean up his house, he knew it would be a matter of time before he would have an entire dump instead of a house. *BING* His coffee was done, he poured himself some coffee and added some sugar with no cream, he liked having it black. He then made his way to his shop, it was right outside his house. He unlocked the door and made himself in.

"Finally, least I can start working on what I last worked on before the whole Metarax stuff." Tails said as he sat down and started working

He was making some sort of power battery that would fire up his tornado more faster. But, something was preventing him to work. He looked at a picture of the whole crew on the blue typhoon at the party that was on his desk. He saw Cosmo and Him standing next to each other smiling. Why…

Tails yelled out of rage, and shoved everything off his workbench and cried. Just seeing that picture made him realize it didn't have to be like this where he was right now. Her dead. Just then, he heard a beep. It came from his answering machine. It was Amy leaving another voice message. Ever since they came back, His friends were worried about their foxy little friend. It wasn't just amy, many other of his friends left numerous voice messages for him. Cream and Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and even Knuckles. Who didn't seem to be the type of person leaving voice messages.

Tails groaned and played the latest voice message. Hoping it's not long enough for him to just shut it off.

_"__Tails, are you there? We're very worried about you. We haven't seen you in weeks, please answer us. We're here for you."_ Amy said in the voice message

Here for you… Where did he hear that before? Like, about a dozen times from other people.

_"__Good luck cosmo, and goodbye."_

_"__I'll never forget you tails." _

These memories. Why did he keep having them. He screamed once again and threw a wrench across the room, leaving a big dent on the wall.

He looked over at Cosmo's plant, that was standing on the workbench as well, but left untouched as tails was relieved. He had questioned about the seed that Sonic gave him after he shot cosmo. Was it her, or just a simple plant seed he found trying to find her?

He didn't know how to feel, he was angered how his best friend didn't find his love, buy at the same time, was grateful that he brought something that could be potentially be her.

Then, he heard a knock coming from the door. Tails wiped the tears and had enough energy to answer it. It was Sonic. His blue hedgehog friend actually came to see him.

"Hey buddy, long time no see." Sonic said with a smile

"Sonic…" Tails said

"Are you okay, Tails? Looks like you made a mess here." Sonic said as he noticed Tails messy workroom

"Um, sure. Yeah I am." Tails lied

"Tails… As long as I've known you, I can tell when you're lying." Sonic said

"No really. I'm okay." Tails tried to assure him

"Is this still about Cosmo?" Sonic asked with a serious face

"..." Tails was speechless when he asked that

"I figured." Sonic said

"Sonic, just please go." Tails said as he was about to close the door before something blocked it from closing completely, seeing it was Sonic's foot

"Nuh uh, Come on tails. Everyone is worried about you. Can't we just please talk." Sonic asked

"There's nothing to talk about. Just ple-" Tails was about to say

"Either we talk this out, or I'm gonna force you to come out and see everyone." Sonic threatened

Did… he just threaten his own best friend? He never saw sonic act like this to anyone besides Eggman before.

"Fine… But only for ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Tails went inside his house. Sonic was really surprised Tails had let himself go, his house was a mess. Certainly wasn't like this when they went off to fight the Meterax. Even his house was less messier, Sonic was stepping on wrappers at this point now, making quite a fizz. Tails kept hearing it but decided to ignore it. Finally, the two reached his living room. Tails sat on the couch while sonic sat at the other couch in front of tails. The two looked at each other for a few minutes before Tails broke the silence.

"Alright Sonic, I know we-" Tails said before he was interrupted

"I'm sorry." Sonic said

"Huh?" Tails said

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I know she meant a lot to you. But come on tails, She wouldn't want you like this." Sonic explained to the young fox

"You don't get it. We went through everything together! How can you expect to move on after everything?!" Tails said as he let a few tears out

"Tails, we all were her friends. We were sad to see her sacrifice herself for us. Me, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and even Shadow." Sonic before Tails gave him an angry glare at the name

"Don't you dare say that name! Shadow put her in danger, and almost killed her! How can you let someone like him help us?!" Tails angrily said

"If it weren't for him, we may have not beaten the meterax. Besides, Cosmo was a spy by them. So, I'm sure that would have gave him an excuse." Sonic said before he saw a pissed off Tails

"SCREW YOU! YOU NEVER RESPECTED HER! SHE NEVER REALLY WANTED TO DO IT! SHE LIKED US! SHE LIKED ME!" Tails screamed while he was crying to the point his face was wet

"Tails. Please. I don't want you like this. We're just worried about you." Sonic said

"Just leave me alone." Tails said as he sat down on the couch again, still crying

"Fine, just promise me that'll you hang with me this week." Sonic said

"You're forcing me?" Tails asked

"No. I won't leave unless you promise me that." Sonic said

"You know that's wrong." Tails said

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Wrong is my middle name." Sonic said as he winked

Tails couldn't believe his best friend was this dense, Wondering how he can beat Eggman so many times.

"Fine. But, I'll probably won't enjoy it." Tails said

"Trust me, you will. See ya." Sonic said as he dashed his way out his friends house

"Yeah, see ya." Tails said

Tails was working on his computer, doing usual coding. He took a sip of his coffee while still doing more coding. His hands were becoming numb at this point. But, he managed to conclude his work. He cracked his knuckles and rested himself. He took another look at Cosmo's plant, which was still growing into a white delicate flower. He smiled and then looked at the picture of the entire crew at the party that he and Cosmo made. He had to admit, it wasn't right isolating himself from the people who had truly cared for. Cosmo had cared for him but still, he knew the others long before Cosmo crash landed on their planet. Still, he felt they had a connection.

Tails arose from his chair, and decided he should take a nap. He hadn't had a good night sleep for who knows how long. He made his way up the stairs and into his room. Taking off his gloves and shoes, he made himself to bed. He closed his eyes and let the darkness just shower his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. Quiet and dark. Tails hadn't had much sleep ever since their arrival back, mostly due to stress and the piloting. This is just what he needed, sleep. He would just wanna drop his worries and have some sweet dreams. Or, nightmares?

Tails…

"Huh?" Tails realized he was in the cockpit of the blue typhoon

"Tails, shoot me." Cosmo said

"No, I can't do it!" Tails said with tears

"Tails, please." Cosmo said once again

"NO! I can't lose you cosmo!" Tails said

"Tails, think about our friends, your home, everyone else. Please." Cosmo said

"I JUST CAN'T!" Tails yelled as he got up from the seat and backed away

"I see. Well, just don't forget that I love you." Cosmo said as she magically picked up the typhoons cannon controls and prepared it for launch.

"What?" Tails looked and saw what was going on

"Goodbye, Tails." She launched the cannon, which was heading straight for her

"COSMO, NOOOO!" Tails screamed before he awoke from his dream

Tails woke up, sweating and gasping for air. He noticed he was in his dark room, thank goodness. He can't even sleep away those dark memories. He put his hands together and tried to slap himself repeatedly, but it didn't do much. He yelled in anger, and threw his alarm clock across the room. Ok, now that was uncalled for. Now, he'll need to buy a new one.

He got up and put his shoes and gloves on. He just needed a walk, that's right. Always helped him in the past. He had always loved where he lived, The mystic ruins. He had been living here since he met Sonic. Most of the reason he lived there was because to get away from the city. It was so quiet and peaceful here, just the way he liked it.

He came out of his house, and took to the woods. Ah, so peaceful. He really glad he moved out here, no one besides a few of his friends nearby, critters he liked seeing, and even seeing the nice beautiful waterfall. That reminded him, he should see the waterfall, pretty sure it isn't that from here.

10 minutes later, He reached the waterfall. It was so amazing. He sat down at a nearby rock, and watched the beautiful waterfall glowing in the night. He had thoughts about taking Cosmo here once after the whole meterax battle was over. But, looks like that was out of the window. He looked at the water and looked at some cherry blossoms floating. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. Made him feel like there was some happiness. Looks like he was just gonna be just fine. Until, he heard a voice.

"Tails." A voice as Tails looked behind him, revealing his red echidna friend Knuckles.

"Knuckles, what are you doing here?" Tails asked

"Well, I do like to come here and enjoy the waterfall, I need a break once and a while from guarding the master emerald." Knuckles admitted

"What about Rogue?" Tails asked

"Trust me, that bat won't try it, especially at night. She needs her beauty rest." Knuckles said as he sat next to Tails

"Wonder how you would know that." Tails thought in his head

"So, what's up with you? Sonic passed by and he said you were in pretty bad shape." Knuckles asked

Tails kept staring at the waterfall, he looked up and spoke. "Nothing that would be concerning." Tails said

"It's about Cosmo, isn't it?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah, it is." Tails said as he shed a tear

"Figures. I knew you'd act up after her death. She's in a much better place now man, you should be happy about that." Knuckles said as he placed a hand on Tail's shoulders

"Like you would know." Tails said

"What?" Knuckles said as he was confused what Tails said

"You don't even know what it's like to lose someone you love! Let alone, even know what it's like to love!" Tails scolded

"Hey Fox! I don't know what you're nagging about, but I suggest you drop it!" Knuckles yelled angrily

"...I'm sorry. I just didn't want her to…" Tails said as dropped to his knees and shed a few tears

"It's okay, Tails." Knuckles said

"Maybe, it we just could've-" Tails said

"There was no other way around. Trust me pal, you did the right thing." Knuckles said

"Knuckles…" Tails said

"Yeah, bud?" Knuckles said

"Have you ever felt in love?" Tails asked, as Knuckles blushed

"Well, I'm not sure what that has to do with anything." Knuckles said

"Have you?" Tails said in a serious tone

"There was one time." Knuckles said

"Really?" Tails said as he was surprised Knuckles has felt what he had before

"Yeah, her name was Julie. She was pretty close to me, for almost my whole life. I gained a close bond with her." Knuckles said

"What happened to her?" Tails asked

"She...got into a battle with one of the enemies her clan was in war with, and well." Knuckles said as he shed a tear

"Knux, I'm sorry." Tails said

"Look Tails, Love is complicated. If you're young like this, you wouldn't know much about it. Trust me, I've been where you're at. We're here for you." Knuckles said

"I understand…" Tails said

"Great, looks like the sun is about to shine. I better get back, see you later." Knuckles said as he ran off

It was dawn already, why did it feel so short? Doesn't really matter he suppose, what does anything. He got up and walked back the direction of his house.


End file.
